


Reason for Leaving

by peacenik_jesus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik_jesus/pseuds/peacenik_jesus
Summary: Aaron thinks about relocating to Alexandria after the group begins to fracture off.





	Reason for Leaving

“I’ve been thinking of leaving Alexandria.”

Paul had been surprised by the statement as he and Aaron rode side by side down the lonely stretch of highway on their patrol to clear walkers. He looked over at the other man who had been recently fitted with a metal arm. Aaron was gazing off up ahead, but Jesus could tell he was seeing something in his mind rather than what was in front of them. “Why?”

“Ever since the end of the war…since losing Rick…it just doesn’t feel like home anymore. Most of the people I knew in the beginning are gone; most of the friends I found in Rick’s group have spread out to the other communities. I don’t have anyone to come home to anymore. I mean like Eric; I have my daughter, of course. I’d hate to take Gracie away from Judith—they’ve become good friends, and it’s the only home she’s really _known_ —but I don’t know if I can stand to stay there much longer.”

The sound of horseshoes on the pavement filled the silence until Jesus asked his next burning question, “Where would you go?”

“Hilltop, probably. Maggie’s there, Daryl stays there when he’s not off on his own, you’re there. I know a lot of the people from Hilltop since I stayed there with Gracie for a while until I could face going back to Alexandria. It just seems like the right place to go.” Aaron gave a shrug.

Paul couldn’t help the slight blush that colored his cheeks when Aaron listed him as one of the reasons for wanting to be at Hilltop. For years he had harbored a crush on the other man, but had never acted on it. It never seemed like the right time, and the closer they got as friends, the more Paul feared he’d find some way to screw that up by admitting his feelings. “A new beginning,” he offered a soft smile to Aaron, who looked over and met his eyes, a genuine smile pulling at the corners of his own lips.

“Yeah, I like that. A new beginning.” There were several beats as they held each other’s gaze, then Aaron looked away as he spoke again. “Do you think we’d be welcome there?”

“What? That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Of course you would be welcome!” Paul let a few more beats of hoof-on-pavement pass between them before he finally summoned the courage to add, “I know I’d like having you there.”

Paul kept his gaze straight ahead, afraid of how the comment would be received. He could see Aaron looking at him from his peripheral, and finally chanced a glance over. Though there was a softness in Aaron’s expression, Paul could see the surprise in his eyes, and the amusement too, judging by the smirk. Every second that ticked by without any verbal reply made Paul’s cheeks grow hotter and hotter.

When he finally spoke, Aaron’s response made his heart somersault and butterflies hatch in his stomach. “I guess I have even more incentive to leave Alexandria now.”

The man deftly changed the subject, leaving Jesus in mental anguish as the cogs turned in his mind. Did Aaron know about his feelings? Did he feel the same way? Was he reading too much into this? Should he ask him?

A metal hand was waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts and he looked over at the other man. “Welcome back,” Aaron laughed. Apparently Paul had been lost in his own mind longer than he realized. “I asked if you were ready to turn around and head back?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I just…” Paul stammered as they turned their horses around. “Got lost in my thoughts for a second.”

“Good thoughts, I hope?” There was a suggestive undertone that led Jesus to believe that Aaron knew exactly what he’d been thinking.

His heart thudded against his chest. If he didn’t speak up now, he may never have another chance. If he did speak up now, it could jeopardize everything. He decided to take the risk. “I guess that all depends.”

“On?”

“You.” He felt like the word hung out there in midair for eons before Aaron smiled and moved his horse so close that their legs pressed together. He saw Aaron drape the reins over the saddle horn before he reached over and snagged the sleeve of Paul’s leather trenchcoat, pulling Jesus towards him and leaning in. Paul turned to look at Aaron just as the man was about to kiss his cheek, and Aaron ended up kissing the corner of his mouth instead. He could feel his face bloom into crimson. The horses seemed to either sense the moment, or were annoyed at walking so close together that they came to a halt on their own.

Neither of them pulled back, confirming each other’s suspicions, and Jesus finally reached up to cradle Aaron’s cheek in his hand and close the small distance between them for a real kiss. Fireworks shot off in his mind, and his entire body tingled from head to toe as his heart beat wildly and continued to flip in his chest. This had to be a dream. Surely this was a dream. Oh dear god, please don’t let this be a dream.

When the kiss finally ended, Aaron was smiling as he pulled back. “I definitely have incentive now.” He picked up his reins and nudged the horse on again, leaving Jesus sitting there for a moment with a goofy, love-struck expression on his face until he finally pulled himself together and caught back up.

FIN


End file.
